Talk:List of Latin Kings in Hip-Hop/@comment-104.238.32.88-20191106024830
2019 WHATS UP SON ALMIGHTY LATIN KING NATION THE FIVE STAR CROWN LOOK WE ARE NOT LIKE WE WAS BACK IN THE EARLY 90S AND EARLY 2000 MAN LOOKS IT ALL MOST 2020 BRO WE ARE HERE IN PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY MARYLAND WHICH IS OUT SIDE OF WASHIGHTON DC I CAME FROM BROOKLYN BUSHWICK AREA TEN YEARS AGO DOWN HERE TO PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY MARYLAND SON I LIVE IN FAIRMOUNT HEIGHTS MARYLAND WHICH IS REAL CLOSE TO SOUTH EAST DC LOOK WE LATIN KINGS HAVE BEEN DOWN HERE IN THE WASHIGHTONDC AREA OVER THE LAST TWENTY YEARS NOW MAKING MONEY WE PUERTO RICANS ARE IN SOME AREAS OF PRINCE GEORGE LIKE GREENBELT HYATTSVILLE FOREST HEIGHTS MARYLAND NOW WE ALSO ARE IN MONTGOMERY COUNTY MARYLAND WHICH IS OUTSIDE OF WASHIGHTON DC LOOK WE HAVE TO TAKE A STAND FOR UNITY BRO SEE YOU KNOW THAT WASHIGHTON DC IS BY LARGE African American but we are cool with the brothers here but Dominican cats are down here to see dc has a lot of central americans and Mexicans and both do not like blacks that much son see like ms13 and the 18th street Mexican mafia both gangs hate each other but they also hate us Puerto Ricans and Dominicans to so its has been some gang beef with us and ms13 and the Mexicans down here in prince George county now over the years bloods and crips from Baltimore and new York have moved in to areas of prince George county at one time people tell me that bloods and crips did not come in to the dc area because of the the neighborhood block gang crews but now bloods and crips have moved in to areas that at one time could not even come in to but shit bloods crips have been fighting the block drug crew for the drug tade that's why this shit is starting to be like back home in new York with this gang shit see its like now more of us Ricans and Dominicans are the new cats here in the washighton dc area see are Puerto rican population here in the washighton dc area is still small but has grown over the last five years we are at 20,000 here in the dc area we live in areas of dc like upper north west dc area of Columbia heights where its mostly central americans Mexicans africans some whites now us Ricans and Dominicans but out side of dc like areas of Montgomery county gaithersbrug md silver springs and Takoma park Maryland Dominicans are in areas of blendsbrug greenbelt lanham oxion hill Forestville Maryland college park Maryland see but look man domincans are coming with that gang shit the Dominicans dont play gang is down here they are in dc upper north west fighting with the central americans because they hate it that Dominicans have moved in to their neighborhood so that's why its been fights and both of us are from new York city so we just have to take that new York shit and make big money here and stay out of the bull shit and just make money son and over in Baltimore a lot of brothers from new York are living in Baltimore well more Baltimore county towns like Dundalk overlea middle river Parkville white marsh Cockeysville and slowly in to towson Maryland Baltimore city areas of highlandtown Patterson park Brooklyn Curtis bay area